Vandread 3rd Stage
by NotaVaderHater
Summary: Hibiki Tokai and the other men of the vandread crew brought back 50 men with them, but could a sudden hostility between the two genders best pilots cause the whole thing to fall apart?
1. New arrivals

Vandread 3rd Stage

It had only taken a month for Hibiki, Dita, Bert, and Duero to find fifty suitable candidates for the new program being instituted by the governments of Taraku and Mejere. One of the fifty was Duero's long time friend, known only as Wrath, who was the best fighter pilot on Taraku. The Transport ship arrived at the pirate base and the doors opened. Hibiki and Dita were the first to disembark. Dita's head was resting on Hibiki's shoulder making Hibiki blush profusely, "Dita, can you please cut it out, I can't walk with you laying on me." He said as they walked down the ramp. "Sorry Mr. Alien." said Dita smiling brightly and taking his hand in hers. Bert and Duero were the next to walk down the ramp fallowed by a mob of forty-nine men, all walking rather close together down the wide ramp. At the bottom they were met by the Captain, Goscogne and Meia.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp they were greeted first by Meia. "Welcome back." she said shaking Hibiki's hand and giving Dita a hug. "The roster says that there should be two vehicles and fifty men. Where are the other man and the other vehicle?" said Miss Goscogne. "He needs permission to land here." said Duero now holding onto Parfait. "Captain, there is a small fighter requesting permission to land next to the men's transport shuttle." came Barnette's voice over the intercom. "Let it land." said the Captain, "Everyone out of the way."

The small crowd of people moved underneath the hanger's overhanging command tower and waited for the fighter to land. After about a minute an old F-35B JSF landed on the pad next to them. "How old do you think that thing is?" asked Jura to Barnette, who had come down from the command tower. "I don't know, but it's so cool." said Barnette with stars in her eyes.

A ladder rose from the floor and rose up to the canopy. The canopy opened with a hiss as the air-tight seal was broken. It tilted up and a man wearing flight armor that resembled a mix between the Spartan armor in Halo and the Clone Commando armor climbed down the ladder and walked over to Duero and shook his hand. "Hey Duero, long time no see." he said. "Nice to see you, too, Wrath. I see you got the old bird flying again." Duero said gesturing up at the JSF. "She's a tuff old bird, but once you got her in a position were she'll listen to you, she'll be your best friend." said Wrath chuckling. Meia and Jura walked over to where the other men were and Barnette ran over to where the F-35 was parked.

"This thing is so cool!" said Barnette looking over the Joint Strike Fighter. "I see you have a passion for antique-style weapons." said a smooth deep voice behind her. Barnette turned around and found herself looking into the reflective T-shaped visor of Wrath's helmet. "Yeah." she said. "My name's Barnette." she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Wrath." He said shaking her hand. "You've got a strong grip." said Wrath chuckling to himself.

Paiwai, who had snuck into the undercarriage of the front landing strut, was watching the two genders shaking hands. "Pai check!" she said clicking the shutter of her camera. Once she took the camera away from her face she found herself looking into the T-shaped visor of Wrath's helmet. She was lifted out of the undercarriage by her neck, and was hoisted above the ground. A long blade extended from the right gauntlet of Wrath's flight armor and Wrath pressed the blade against her neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said pressing the blade closer still into her neck, still not cutting the skin. Barnette, who only a second before was shaking Wrath's hand, was surprised to see that he could move so fast. One second he was shaking her hand, the next he was about ready to kill Paiwai.

A beam of light flew past Wrath's helmet causing him to look in the direction that the shot had come from. "Hey, bucket-head, put her down." said Meia, pointing a fist at him, the same fist with the laser ring, which was primed and ready to fire. The long blade withdrew into Wrath's armor and he dropped Paiwai, who promptly kicked him in the shin, but was stopped by the shin plates of his flight armor. In one motion, Wrath had drawn his Raptor Magnum sidearm, and had it pointing at Meia's face. "So, are you supposed to be the best pilot around here?" he said, his arm not faltering. "Yes, and you for the men?" said Meia, the hand that held her ring ready to fire, also not wavering. "Well, there is only one way to settle this and find out who is the best pilot." said Wrath putting down his arm and holstering his firearm. "DOGFIGHT!" they said together.

Hey NotaVaderHater here, sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've had a lot on my plate. To many things to do, and not enough time to do it.

Well you know the drill, review and I'll update.


	2. Dogfight and some Confusion

Ten minutes later, Wrath's F-35 and Meia's dread were at opposite ends of the asteroid field with all weapons set to non-lethal. The rules of the fight were simple; the first pilot to score fifty hits against the other would be proclaimed the winner. "Are you ready Bucket-head?" said Meia through a comlink. "I truly wish you would stop calling me that." said Wrath shaking his head, "But yes, I am ready." "Let's do it!" they said in unison and both their fighters accelerated toward each other.

As they got closer to each other, Wrath's fighter started to change. A huge hatch behind the cockpit and one directly underneath the first, on the underside, opened up to reveal a huge fan. The thrust nozzle at the rear of the fighter pivoted downward, launching the JSF straight up. "What?!" said Meia as her dread passed through the spot where Wrath's fighter had been the moment before. Wrath's fighter returned to normal and sped off after Meia's dread.

Dodging and weaving through asteroids, the F-35 chased the dread. After ten minutes of watching their progress Hibiki was starting to get annoyed. "Dammit, why don't they start shooting?" he yelled slamming his fist on the surface of the table they were sitting at. Once the dogfight had started, everyone had moved into a conference room, the original Vandread cast was sitting at the table facing a view screen with the captain sitting at the middle of the table, and the Taraku men were standing and leaning against the wall. "Yeah." said one of the men "I've never seen Wrath take so long to shoot at a target." "Look he's shooting!" said Misty pointing at one of the screens. It was true, green lasers were pouring from the intakes of Wrath's fighter. Five of the lasers hit Meia's shields.

Twenty-five minutes later, the dogfight was over the final score was Wrath fifty, Meia forty-seven. Wrath had won. But neither of the pilots seemed to notice they were now flying straight toward each other at full speed, each one expecting the other to pull away. Then suddenly the two vessels collided. There was a terrible sound of ripping and scratching of metal on metal as the two fighters hit each other.

The damage to Meia's dread wasn't bad at all, but Wrath's F-35 had definitely seen better days. Once they entered the hanger Wrath pushed open the cockpit and jumped straight off the fighter, not waiting for the ramp to extend. He hit the ground and rolled then stood up to survey the damage. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. One of the rear stabilizers was bent and the right wing was almost completely torn off. He turned around and saw Meia running to where he was. Wrath reached his hands up to his helmet, ant turned it slightly. There was a hiss as air seeped into the now unsealed helmet, then lifted it off of his head. Meia was taken aback at the sight in front of her, Wrath was very handsome. He had dark blue hair that was cut to the standard military shortness; he had a scar that ran from above his right eye to his chin, and deep gray eyes that gave the impression of twin bottomless pits. "Look at what you did to my ship!" he said indicating the disabled fighter, "This will take me months to repair!" "You should have pulled away, then this would have never happened." said Meia just as angry. They looked at each other for a while, then as if sensing each others movements before they happened, moved toward each other. Meia wrapped her arms around Wrath's neck and Wrath wrapped his arms around Meia's waist. Then they kissed each other hard. The both of them were caught off guard by the other's actions but soon relaxed into each other's embrace. Meia actually started pressing her body against Wrath's.

In the conference room everyone was watching the scene in the hanger with wide-eyes and dropped-jaws. Hibiki leaned back in his chair and said "I don't understand what just happed." Then he looked at the captain. "I think none of us do." She said regaining her composure. Then the screen they were looking at turned to static.

Wrath put his arm down after shooting the camera that had been watching them. Then they broke apart. "Wow." said Wrath blushing slightly. "Yeah" said Meia also blushing. He holstered the Raptor and then wrapped his arms around Meia again. "Let's continue shall we." he said looking down at her. Meia actually giggled as Wrath leaned down and kissed her again.

Well that was chapter two tell me what ya think and I'll post the next chapter

-NotaVaderHater

Preview of next chapter

"Did I hurt you?" he said apologetically. "No, you just caught me off guard. And it actually felt good." she added with a blush


	3. Is it a date then?

Chapter 3

Well here it is folks the next installment from yours truly NotaVaderHater

It had been a few days since the "incident" in the hanger and the entire station was in an uproar about what had happened between Wrath and Meia. Wrath hadn't seen or been given to much bother about it, probably because everyone knew that he would kill anyone who pissed him off without a moments hesitation. Meia on the other hand, had been constantly bombarded with questions about it from the women of the station, some of the questions she could avoid, but others she couldn't.

At present she was on her way to Wrath's quarters to talk to him about it. When she reached his quarters she pushed the call button on the door and when Wrath said "Enter." she did. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were changing." she said blushing profusely and then turning around. Wrath was out of his flight armor and only wearing a pair of black pants similar to Duero's. "No problem." he said, "I suppose you posses a chest similar but at the same time not." "What?" she said looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Never mind." He said. When she had walked in he was in the process of cleaning one of his firearms. A locker hanging on the left wall was hanging open and inside it were so many guns it would have made Barnette drool. On his bed were a disassembled M-240 SAW, cleaning bits and pieces, rags, and oil. Meia looked ad his right arm which still had the gauntlet armor on it. "Wrath, is there something wrong with your armor?" she asked "What do you mean?" he said wiping his face with a rag. "Your right arm up to just below your elbow." She said pointing at it. Wrath stood up walked over to the table in a corner of his room, lifted his arm so it was parallel with the table, and pushed a small red button on the underside. The gauntleted arm dropped to the table, the fingers spread then formed into a fist and moved no-more. Meia stepped back slightly "How did it happen?" she asked looking up at him. "I don't want to talk about it." he said re-attaching his arm. He walked up to her, placing his hands around her waist as she put her hands on his bare chest, feeling his chiseled abs, tracing their outline with her fingertips. AS she did this a chill ran through Wrath making him shiver. Meia giggled and kept up her actions. Wrath put his face in her shoulder and started laughing. He raised his hands up her back then to her front and grabbed her breasts through her shirt. Meia stopped what she was doing and moaned loudly.

Wrath stopped and moved his hands away "Did I hurt you?" he said looking at her apologetically. "No, you didn't." she said "You just caught me off guard and" she blushed heavily again, "it felt really good." Wrath blushed and turned around. "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked looking at the floor. "Sure" said Meia walking up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Great." he said turning around and hugging her tightly. "I'll come get you okay?" he said looking down at her. "Kay, at eight then." she said. Wrath nodded and leaned down to kiss her. When Meia started kissing him back Wrath ran his tongue across her lips and to his surprise she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths until their need for oxygen became too great and they parted. They looked at each other and laughed a little. "What was that?" said Meia. "I have no idea." said Wrath, "I just did it." Just then a view screen popped up on the rear wall of Wrath's quarters. "Meia report to briefing room 3." said B.C. whose head was on the screen. "Now." she said and the screen went blank. "I have to go." said Meia looking up into Wrath's eyes. "Until tonight then." said Wrath smiling slightly at her. "Yes.' she said. After one last kiss Meia walked out the door. Wrath sat down on his bed and looked ad the disassembled M-240 on the spread. He chuckled to himself and said "Well now to work." And he started reassembling the SAW.


	4. Lunch

Ch 4

Later that night Wrath met up with Meia and they set off towards a location unknown to Wrath. "Meia, where are you taking me?" he asked looking down at her. At full height Wrath was at least a foot taller than she was, "You'll see." said Meia. They walked for about ten more minutes in witch they went through two turbo lifts and along dozens of hallways, they made a brief stop at the mess hall on the way to pick up their dinner. Finally they reached their destination.

The twin metallic doors opened to reveal a huge biodome. They walked across the grass to a place surrounded by trees and shrubs and then sat down. Meia opened the box she was carrying and laid some food on a small spread. Wrath picked up a rice ball and looked it over carefully. "I've never seen food like this before, is it edible?" he said sniffing it. "Just try it." said Meia biting into one herself. He took a bite out of it and his eyes started to water. "What's wrong?" said Meia looking at the expression on his face. "THIS STUFF IS GREAT!" he exclaimed beginning to shovel the food in his mouth.

When the meal was finished, Wrath was on his back and Meia was resting her head on his chest. "I never knew that food could taste this good." he said while running his real hand through her hair. "Meia, can I tell you something?" he said looking down at her. She nodded and sat up "As you could probably tell, my real name isn't Wrath," he said, looking into her eyes, "it's Bill Katana." He finished looking out of the glass roof and into the starry space above them. "Why does everyone call you Wrath then?" she asked resting her upper half on his chest. "I really don't know." he said starting to laugh, "I guess it just stuck."

Just then an alarm sounded through out the asteroid base. "All pilots to their stations, proximity stations registering multiple incoming enemy ships. Repeat all pilots to their stations." the alarm blared "I have to go." said Meia getting to her feet and putting on her chest armor. "So do I." said Wrath getting to his feet as well. "Damn," he said "I can't." He lowered his head a bit and said "Go." Meia turned from him and ran the _Nirvana_'s docking station and into the ship to where her Dread was docked. As she ran she was joined by Jura, Hibiki, and Dita. Their fighters were launched and they joined the rest of the defenders in front of the base where they met hundreds of cube types and several of the copies. Also there were about thirteen of the cube factory ships. "A-team defend the _Nirvana_ and the base B-team your with me, were going to finish this fast." She said over a channel to the other fighters. "Rodger." came all of the defenders voices. "Hey Dita, lets combine." said Hibiki. "Sure." She said. Their fighters flew ahead of all the others met in a flash of light and then Vandread Dita accelerated into the fight.

Mean while, back in the hanger Wrath, now in his flight armor, looked at the torn wing of the F-35. 'Better get started on this thing.' He thought "Hey!" he called to some women engineers that were still in the hanger, "Can I get some help over here!" "Sure!" they yelled and with smiles on their faces ran over to where he was standing. With Wraths instruction and help they all set to removing the wing and start repairs.


	5. Violence, Discussions, and Romance

Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long everybody, and to all y'all that think that Wrath is an imitation to one on the greatest video game characters ever then you are sorely mistaken. If you would look to previous chapters it clearly states that the helmet of Wrath's flight armor has a T-shaped Visor. Now, I know that all forms of the Spartan's MJOLNIR armor do NOT have a T-shaped visor. Even the Spartan-III's don't have anything like that. The only thing that is the same between the two is the torso section of the armor, it resembles the on that is in Halo 2. But I appreciate your flames, they make me laugh. Also to Ezequielhl, learn to use a spell checker. Lol _**THIS AINT THE END**_

It took Wrath one week to finish the repairs to the starboard stabilizer that had been damaged in the mock battle with Meia. The fin was now straight and both fins had had an extra layer of armor added to them. Now the real work would begin.

In order to repair the damage that had been done to the right wing of the F-35, the entire wing would have to be removed, practically re-made and then re-attached. Wrath expected that the repairs would take at least a month, but with the way that Parfet and her team worked, it most likely would take less time. Wrath was on his way to the main repair hanger, where his fighter was currently being held, to give Parfiet a copy of the JSF's assembly prints. He almost always wore his flight armor and helmet now with all the unpredictable attacks from earth, and it also served as protection when doing repair work, he had already been hit several times in the chest, back, and arms by rather sharp metal pieces. But in his free time the only part of his armor that wasn't worn was his helmet.

He was walking down one of the hallways towards the repair bay when without warning he was grabbed by five pairs of hands and pulled into an adjacent room. Well, in that position his instincts took over and Wrath started thrashing around trying to break free. Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Paiwai, and Bart were now attempting to hold down Wrath's fighting form. It might have worked too, if Bart hadn't lost his grip on Wrath's cybernetic arm. Now free Wrath lashed out with that arm, his hand now a fist. And, just because of whom it was, nailed Bart right in the face. "HEY STOP!" Hibiki yelled after watching Bart keel over with spirals for eyes. After hearing a familiar voice Wrath stopped struggling to get free. The three girls let go of him and caught their breath. "What the hell do you want?!" yelled Wrath his voice full of malice. "We want to find out about your intentions with Meia." said Jura throwing her hair back over her shoulders then crossing her arms over her chest. Wrath took of his helmet and looked at her his steel gray eyes piercing into her green ones but she held his gaze. He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by, 'my intentions'." "Well, Mr. Bucket-head," said Dita doing the Hinata finger poke thing, "we just wanted to know if-" "If your always going to be nice to Meia, RIBBIT!" said Paiwai. Wrath turned around to look at her his gray eyes ablaze again. "If you ever talk to me through that thing again," he said extending the long wrist blade from its sheath about five inches, "I'll slice that thing in half." Paiwai held her frog bag close to her and backed away. "As for my 'intentions' with Meia, I ensure you they are completely honorable." he said swinging his arm from out in front of him then to his side. "And you." he said pointing an index finger at Dita "Never call me bucket-head again or else." "If you touch her I'll-" Hibiki started to say but then found himself looking down the barrel of Wrath's Raptor. "You'll do what?" he said pressing the gun into Hibiki. When he said nothing Wrath holstered the Magnum "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me "I have better things to do that entertain you," he looked down at the now semiconscious Bart, "people." He walked out of the room.

Jura watched him as he left "How could Meia have fallen for someone like that?" she then looked at Bart. "Bart. You okay?" she said lifting his head up a little "I think so." Jura then started jabbering about how happy she was and began pressing his head between her breasts in a tight hug; to the point where Bart's arms and legs were flailing about. Paiwai then to a picture with a much less enthusiastic Pai-Check. Dita and Hibiki were holding each other. "Hibiki, you'd have done that for me?" she asked "Yeah." He said a red tint to his face. Dita wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hibiki's eyes widened in shock then closed and started kissing Dita back, his arms moving, one around her waist, and the other behind her head. Paiwai set up her camera to a live feed, left her camera there, and left the room. Jura had released Bart, whom had a slight nose bleed, and then pulled him from the room.

When Hibiki and Dita opened their eyes after breaking apart they were alone in the dark room. "Dita," said Hibiki looking into her eyes, "remember when you told me and everyone at the battle against Earth that you loved me?" "Yes" she said, "Well I finally understand what this feeling is inside of me that I had never felt before. Dita I think I love you too. She smiled at him and they kissed again

Well I know it's a little short but I've been working non-stop on everything else but my writing for the past 5 months STORY AINT OVER YET will update again when I get the chance.

-NotaVaderHater


	6. Repairs, a Scolding, and Despair

Ch 6

Ch 6

Repairs, a Scolding, and Despair

(A/N I started writing this before the revealing of the customizable armor from halo 3)

Wrath entered the maintenance bay fifteen minutes later to a torrent of noise. All of the women in the place were talking to each other about what had just happened; also there was a lot of giggling. Wrath pushed his way through the teeming masses, slowly making his way to his now one winged fighter. Parfet was the only one there, attempting to get the wing frame to form correctly but the metal kept warping out of position before she could get it into place.

Wrath walked over to where she was and knelt down next to her. "Your ship is the most troublesome one I have ever worked on." she said without looking up at him. "You go take a break, I'll finish up here." he said. Parfet looked up into his visor. "Thanks." She said. She then stood up and walked into the crowd effectively disappearing. Within ten minutes Wrath had the wing assembly built and was putting on the metal covers and the first layer of armor plating when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let out an exasperated sigh, stood up and turned around. It was the commander. "Sir!" he said snapping up to attention and saluting. I saw a security vid of what happened a while ago." she(!?) said as she walked around him and looked at the partially finished wing suspended a few feet above the floor. "Sir, I only acted in self defense, rendering Bart unconscious was-" "What collateral damage?" she interjected cutting him off mid sentence. "If you cause any more damage or trouble here you'll be finding yourself floating home. Do I make myself clear?" "Completely." said Wrath. BC turned on her heal and strode away.

Wrath let out a sigh of relief. If there was one thing in the universe that could unnerve him it was the commander. He then climbed into the canopy of his fighter and sat down in the pilot's seat. He ran his fingers over the familiar controls and let out another sigh. Then he pushed a small button on the side of his helmet making the visor turn from its normal flowing cerulean water color(if you don't know what I mean then go on Google and search up clone commando or republic commando that should show the proper clone commando helmet) to jet black. He then put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

A few hours later Wrath was awakened by Meia tapping on the front of his visor. The visor returned to the normal color and he looked up at her. "Hey." he said through his helmet. "I understand now why they call you Wrath." she said. "Well, I told you it just stuck." he said as he lifted his helmet off. It came off with a hiss as the air seal was broken. He then climbed out of the cockpit and jumped to the floor, fallowed shortly by Meia. "Hey Meia." said Wrath turning around to look her in the eyes. "Yes?" she said. "May I kiss you again?" "Yeah" she said and blushing as she kissed him.

Wrath pressed his lips against Meia's and wrapped his arms around her waist; and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Wrath ran his tongue across her lips and was rewarded when she opened her mouth. She moaned quietly as he caressed her tongue with his. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes one pair of a deep slate grey the other of a bright aquamarine. "I'll meet you in the gardens in ten minutes okay?" said Wrath holding her hands in his. "Alright." she said smiling at him. He kissed her on the cheek and then ran off towards his quarters.

Five minutes later Meia was walking towards the gardens when she felt the entire station rock. "Anti-mater charge detonated outside the men's quarters." said a voice over the loudspeaker. "Number of wounded unconfirmed all medical personal to your stations." Meia turned on her heel and ran towards the men's quarters hoping that her worst fears would not be confirmed.

-sorry it took even longer for this one to get out been playing WoW

NotaVaderHater


	7. Revalation

Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait all things have been hectic and it caused me to loose track of all that I really care about. Let just say this I've been through 2 girlfriends since I've updated. That's how bad its been so without any further BS here we go- and sorry if Meia gets a bit OoC-

Meia ran as fast as she could toward the men's quarters. There was debris everywhere; chunks of the walls and ceiling covered the floor. Men where clinging to the walls, on the floor moaning and groaning, and worst of all there was blood everywhere. Meia ran passed them, heading for Wrath's room. The door of the room was blown inward like the inside of a filled balloon. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She tried with all her might to pull open the door, her eyes welled up with tears as she tried to pull the door open but it was no use. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Meia he's gone." said the man. Meia turned to face him tears now streaming down her face, the man's name was Taro; he had been the one to talk to the others during Meia and Wrath's dogfight he had a large stream of blood leaking over on of his eyes from under his hair line. "He can't be gone." she sobbed into Taro's chest leaning on him. "No no no I mean he's not here, he left just before the explosion, he said he was going to go make a few adjustments to his fighter, ha was carrying a long case and had a jet-pack over one shoulder." She stared at Taro, her tears slowing. She turned on her toe and ran off toward the hanger deck. Taro watched after her "Its ok, I'll just try to get to the med bay, by myself, while bleeding profusely." He said then started trudging off to the med bay. "Maybe I'll get a girl on my way there."

Meia ran into the hanger and skidded across the floor. "Where's Wrath?" she shouted over the hubbub at Parfait. "Ya just missed him!" she yelled back "he blasted out of here a few seconds ago, he pulled a big gun out of a box strapped what looked like a rocket to his back and flew out." Meia didn't stay for another word she ran to her dread hopped in the cockpit and shot out of the station into space. She scanned around the battle field looking for Wrath, but it was worse than looking for a needle in a haystack (sorry couldn't think of anything that had the same effect T.T) She blasted a few cubes and saw Vandread Dita fly off in pursuit of a few fake vandreads. Suddenly without warning a copy vandread Jura flew in front of her flight path its weapons about to fire. She attempted to swerve out of the way but the copy exploded in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Wrath. He was holding a two meter long rifle with massive amounts of magnetic coil around its firing chamber. He waved a hand at her and fired another 3 aluminum slugs at copy Dita destroying it and several cube-types in the resulting explosion. The thrusters on his jetpack fired and Wrath was hurtled into the battle.

Wrath shot toward an enemy sphere-type, not much bigger than an ant compared to a beach ball, and fired another three times into the white light on the side of the assault fighter. It exploded sending huge spikes everywhere one of which hit a Taraku cruiser deeply embedding itself into the cruisers hull. Wrath blasted another cube-type as a second one grabbed him. It stabbed him through the stomach with one of its claws. Wrath let go of the Rail gun its cable the only thing keeping it from floating way into oblivion. Wrath extended his wrist blade and sliced the cube-types arm off then stabbed it in its "face". It exploded and flung Wrath towards the station. The jets of the jetpack ignited and pushed Wrath towards the station. The jetpack was redlining by the time he got close to the station. Just as he crossed over friendly lines Bart let loose a volley from the main gun of the Nirvana. But Wrath had no time to watch the spectacle. He entered the hanger just ad the jetpack gave out. Wrath slammed into the deck of the hanger and skidded into a wall. With what was left of his strength Wrath hit the wall and activated a screen Duelo's face appeared. "Wrath here, please send a medical unit to the hanger, please do it before I drown in my own blood." He said before he passed out.

Ten seconds later Duelo and a medical crew were in the hanger. "If at all possible do not remove that claw yet it may be the only thing keeping him alive." said Duelo opening a hover stretcher. They lifted Wrath up onto the stretcher and dashed off to the medical wing. Thirty minutes later the battle was over. Meia flew her dread back into the hanger of the Nirvana and docked inside. She went to the bridge where BC, the Captain, Hibiki, and Dita were. "Meia well done." said the Captain turning her chair to face Meia. "Have any of you seen Wrath?" Meia said looking form one face to another. "Last time I saw him he almost caught a ride on one of those copies." said Hibiki. Just then a view screen opened and Duelo appeared. "Captain, Wrath has been severely injured and has had a cube claw put threw him. I've done my best to patch him up but with the amount of blood he's lost it'll be a while before he will be completely healed. I'll keep giving you updates on the wounded every hour or so." He said. "Also send a clean-up crew that are able to stand the sight of blood down to the hanger." The screen winked off and Meia ran from the room.

A minute later Meia entered the medical area. Wrath was on a table, his armor and arm removed and his entire chest was wrapped in bandages. An oxygen mask fogging and un-fogging was the only signs that showed that Wrath was alive. Meia's eyes began to fill with tears. She sat down next to his bed and took his real hand in hers but got distracted by a flashing red light on Wraths mechanical arm. She let go of Wrath's hand and walked over to where it was on the medical table. She pressed it and a small compartment on the underside of the arm opened up and a small note with Meia's name on it, a platinum ring and a key for his fighter fell out. Meia picked up the note, unfolded it, and then read it. As she read her face first grew red and then her eyes filled with tears again. She took the ring and held it close to her heart. She turned back to Wrath and took his hand again.

Dita walked into the room half an hour later to check on both Wrath and Meia. Meia had removed her chest plate and here eyepiece was on the bedside table. She had also moved into the chair next to the bed. Dita tip-toed over to the closet and took a blanket out and draped it around Meia. She then moved to the door and with another look into the room she smiled and then left.

Ok all that's it for nor FOR THE HORDE!!!


	8. Note

Ok well it seems that some are un impressed by the events that have played out in the story thus far; I am open to suggestions, so if you have them please tell me and no bull crap. That stuff is really annoying, just tell me what you didn't like and I can try to change it, as long as it doesn't interfere with the route that the story is taking, such as Meia's OoC ness. Anyway the quality of the writing in the last chapter was most likely the end of the "good" writing. So, I'm going to be re-writing most of the rest of my chapters. From what I can see from rereading them, it looks like I wrote the last of the chapters, the last 6; appear to have been written in a hurry. Anyway I'm going to be starting a World of Warcraft fan-fic based on my own adventures as well as my sisters. It will entail love, loss of a friend, meeting up with family and the rediscovering of a friend, or maybe not. Well once I rewrite the next few chapters ill get right on putting them up. Chapters to come will have 1-2 lemons as well as a final battle. Most likely there will be only one lemon as I think about it more and more, so we'll all see how it plays out. So in recap: New World Of Warcraft story, rewriting of the next 5-6 chapters

- NotaVaderHater


End file.
